No More Heartbreak
by XxXxMisunderstood AngelxXxX
Summary: A girl named Crystal has just got a job at the Opera house and it's as a maid, even though she dreams of singing infront of people she can't because she's too shy.....but soon she meets someone that will teach her how to turn her shyness into power that w
1. Finding Someone To Love

_**No More Heartbreak**_

Disclaimer: I do not own POTO and never will….but I wish...sighs and mumbles soon…my darling phantom……you will be mine!..not

"….."> talking  
'…..'> _thinking _

Dear readers,

I was bored with my other stories which were old and all that I decided to make this one...I hope it's good and that you all like it.

Your loyal servent  
XxXxMisunderstood AngelxXxX  
**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 1- Finding Someone To Love**_

It was a somewhat stormy night and the whole Opera house seemed silent like a ghost town, but in curtain areas you could hear the faint sound of a cloak moving around and light foot steps. They say there is a ghost in the Opera house that goes around killing people, but some said that the ghost was a gentle person….well….that was only Mme Giry.

A few days before Christmas a girl about 19, named Crystal, cam to the Opera house to see if she would be able to find a job of some sort, since her parents just died. Mme Giry was told to give her a job as a maid since there wasn't really anything a girl so shy could do, she would really sing in front of people, she wouldn't dance in front of people, and she really didn't talk that much either. It was hard enough to find out her name but all in all she was a quiet one that would watch the girls dance and sing, at times it looked like she was in a trance and that she wouldn't finish her work but she did.

One night she was up cleaning some of the Opera seats near the stage when she remembered some of the songs they sang that day during rehearsals and smiles slightly. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the song that was in her head before she actually started singing it in a gentle voice which held power and beauty.

"Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me  
you'll try.

When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me

We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember  
stop and think  
of me . . .

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .

Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned.

Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind.

Recall those days  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you . .

We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but please  
promise me,  
that sometimes  
you will think of me!"

She giggled lightly and spun around her outfits skirt flowing gently as she looked up at the stage and dreamed about singing up there in front of a big audience "…But…..I'm way to shy to do that….." There was one thing she didn't really notice, it was a man standing in the shadows watching her from a far, admiring her beauty and her wonderful voice as he mumbled to himself "…..She's better then Christine…….all we have to work on is…her shyness…." He smiled slightly and turned around to go through one of the many tunnels in the Opera house that lead to his layer.

* * *

To be continued..

Dear readers,

Tis a shame that I must stop here but I'm being forced to go do some chores……but don't worry once I'm done I'll get back to it!

Your loyal Servent  
XxXxMisunderstood AngelxXxX


	2. Hope Can Be Found In Weird Places

_**No More Heartbreak**_

Disclaimer: I do not own POTO and never will….but I wish...sighs and mumbles soon…my darling phantom……you will be mine!..not

"….." talking  
_'…..' thinking_

Dear readers,

This is my second chapter to this story and I was wondering if you liked it or not, I would love it if you would leave comments and tell me what I should do to make it more interesting.

Your loyal servant,

XxXxMisunderstood AngelxXxX

Chapter 2- Hope Can Be Found In Weird Places

The next day Crystal awoke early in the morning so she could start working on waxing the floors and getting everything ready for the rehearsal. She grabbed her cleaning supplies and got to her knees and started cleaning the floor, she hummed softly and looked around "I wish I didn't have to do this…..I would love to actually sing in front of people but….I can't…..I get too scared…." As she said that a shadow was standing behind her, his face partly covered by a mask and his cape gracefully swept the floor as he walked towards her.

"Little Angel…..why is it that such beautiful girls have to do work like this, you should be on stage singing to the crowds of people who have come to see you perform on stage." He looked down at her and held out his hand to her helping her up "I would like to teach you how to get over you fears of being in front of everyone as you perform." Crystals eyes widened and she looked down at her cleaning supplies "but they will be furious if I don't finish my job…" He chuckled lightly and looked over at the bucket and sponges "Don't worry I will leave a note for them and I bet they won't even miss you now……come my Angel I would like to start right away."

He lead her towards a room that had a big beautiful mirror there, the room was a light pink and had pictures of the performers, he slowly opened the mirror and guided her through it. He then closed the door like mirror and slowly escorted her down towards his layer, as they got lower and lower the temperature suddenly dropped and Crystal was shivering from the cold air. Erik looked down at her and slowly wrapped his cape around her shoulders "Here this will help." She looked up at him and smiled gratefully "thank you so much sir……I'm really sorry for being such a burden but.." He quickly cut her off by laughing "You a burden! Never. You are perfectly fine and now lets quickly go through the lake and start our lessons in my home."

Soon after they made it across the lake he helped her out of the boat and walked over to a room that had a beautiful golden organ and lots of papers that had drawing and songs on it. "This is so lovely….Did you do all this yourself?" he smiled at her and nodded "yes I did I've been here for the longest time and I've learned to call it my home but enough of that now let's start with having you sing this song." He handed her a piece of paper and smiled as he sat down and started playing., Crystals heart was beating fast as she slowly looked down at the paper and got ready to sing when it was time.

"We are the lucky ones  
We shine like a thousand suns  
When all of the colour runs together

I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

Time dancers whirling past  
I gaze through the looking glass  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven

Sacred geometry  
Where movement is poetry  
Visions of you and me forever

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Let the dark waltz begin  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin  
Let it take me again  
Turning me into the light"

To be continued….


End file.
